Finding the Twins at Play
by Halcyonic Dayz
Summary: Ethan found himself alone at home with just his hand for company until the twins returned home and after hosing each other down started playing a game that excited Ethan to greater length. (gay incest.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

 **I do not own, have any rights to the show Stuck in the Middle. I do not know the cast or crew nor have knowledge of the sexuality of them. This is all fiction and no money is being made.**

Author Note - It is with great honor that I share with you a collaboration between myself and TerboDC, I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as we did writing it. If you have not already done so check out TerboDC1980's stories, I'm sure you won't be disappointed.

Chapter One

Ethan was on his bed. He was alone and frustrated. He stared at the ceiling, and ran his fingers through his mane of thick brown hair. It was a rare day at the Diaz household as he came home to an empty house, it was almost eerie as to how quiet the residence was without his siblings or parents about.

Deciding to take advantage of the situation, he undid his jeans buttons and pulled off his tight t-shirt. It felt nice to relax alone. He wondered if he dared jerk off. His hands played with his smooth chest, it felt good feeling his hands caress his developing pecs, and with little thought he started playing with his nipple, yes perhaps he will have a quick wank before the others get back. It has been so long since he was able to shot a load, perhaps a little too long.

He yanked his jeans off, and was just in his oversized, hand-me-down boxers from his cousin. He slid his fingers inside and gently felt his hardening cock.

Meanwhile, little did he know that Beast and Lewie had arrived home from their exploration of their neighbours trash. They carried their bounty of goods and dumped it in the backyard so they could have a snack before deciding where they would place it for good.

The two started arguing as to what they will make for their snack and the noise travelled up the stairs and alerted Ethan to their presence. But they did not care, stripping off most of their garments and hosing each other down.

Ethan was already erect by then, and for some reason, hearing his little brothers stripping and hosing each other made him more excited, He scooted out of his boxers, and crawled up to the window to watch, his hard uncut cock hard in his hand.

Fuck, it was an awesome sight seeing the water dripping down their naked flesh. Their childish laughter as they horsed around with the hose just added to Ethan's pleasure. Both boys had small erections noticeable in their wet tighty whities, but Lewie had a leaner body than Beast with his floppy hair.

Ethan idly eased his foreskin on and off, edging his seven-inch cock as he watched the boys play. There was so much he wanted to do with them, teach them other more "mature" games, so the three of them could bond and be closer, but he doubted they be into it, and would they keep quiet about it? It would make sharing a room easier on him to get a load off more regularly.

Ethan wondered what it would be like to have Beast or Lewie suck his cock, while the other rim his ass. He had heard that getting his ass licked was almost as good as getting sucked. And as he looked at their wet little bums in their underwear, even if he could fuck them. He stroked his cock more and leaked out precum. He brought a few drops to his mouth.

The twins went inside and stripped off their wet tighty-whities, flinging them wherever. Ethan, still horny for his brothers, decided to creep down the stairs and watch them while he stroked his wood. He carefully made his way down and peered around the corner.

The younger Diaz boys were each making a monstrosity sandwich, adding food that should never be mixed together. It was amazing what they could eat. And they were wandering around naked!

Ethan wondered briefly if he could introduce his "special" sauce and give them some of his teen semen. The thought alone almost had him cumming, and he had to remove his hands to delay his orgasm. Still, his slender teen cock wagged and dripped pre-cum.

"You know Beast, I think we have the house to ourselves, Should we… you know, try that game we heard the older boys talking about?" He ran his fingers through his spiky hair.

Beast was lost in thought trying to work out what Lewie was hinting about. It was not difficult to figure who the smart one was.

"The licking sauce and topping of the body game." Lewie said, realizing his brother did not know what he was on about. Beast's eyes lit up. That sounded like fun.

Holy shit, Ethan thought, This is fucking amazing and a dream come true! He edged his leaking cock again as he spied on the twins.

"Let's eat these later and play now before the others get back."

Grabbing sauce containers and jars, the twins made their way to the couch. Both had cute semi-erect dicks in anticipation of this game.

"Who should go first?" Beast as his best friend and twin.

The cute boys smiled at each other. They were bonded and would never fight. Not really caring about the order, Lewie offered Beast first round. Grabbing a handful of mayonnaise, Beast smeared it on his soft chest and tummy, and laid back on the couch, his legs open. He started at his navel and ran his hand right up his chest.

Lewie knelt down between Beast's legs and started licking at his navel and proceeded to lick the white substance up. At first he ignored Beast's hard little cock, but then he worked back down as some oozed onto the base his brothers dick. Then he licked the droplets from Beast's small cock.

Fuck, fuck, fuck I can't believe this is happening?! Ethan was frantically edging away, while spying on the cuties that were his brothers The mayonnaise looked suspiciously like cum and Ethan thought how hot it would look to see Lewie's lips and mouth covered in a sheen of whiteness. I want to cum but I want this to last! I wish I had my phone!

Sadly, from his position he could not see Lewie when he was done. "Now it's my turn." Lewie stated, and without really looking he grabbed a container of ketchup and squirted it on the left side of his neck and down his left arm.

"Drink my blood!" Lewie demanded with a laugh, and Beast like Lewie before him, started where the first drop of "blood" was applied and started licking and sucking on Beast's neck. It felt good having his brother sucking on his neck. His cock started getting stiff after going down from the coldness of the water and their joking around coming to an end.

"It's cold down here naked," Beast said between slurps of the fake blood, while innocently beginning cuddle into his twin.

Ethan could not believe what his cute little brothers were doing, licking each other's young bodies! He just needed to get a better view of the action. He started making his way closer, his eyes locked on the hot scene his brothers unintentionally providing for him. Unfortunately, he was not paying attention to where he was going and collided with a lamp.

The sound made the twins stop and turn towards the noise. There they saw their older brother completely nude with a seven inch cock! Neither boy thought that it could ever be that big. Not only was it huge, it was hard much like Beast's smaller but hard member.

Ethan was conflicted he felt massively embarrassed; on the other hand perhaps he could talk them into letting him join in their game? He wanted nothing more in life at that moment then to have their lips and tongues on his skin.

"Wow" both boys said in unison staring opening at his cock.

"Uh… Oh hi boys, can I join?" Jeez, sound like gay dweeb, considering the way they are staring at me, I should have nothing to fear from them.

Ethan felt so weird, but he was so horny and his brothers were so cute, Walking to the kitchen, his hard cock wagging as he moved, he took a jar of honey. Then he copied the twins: he put his hand inside and smeared some honey just above his navel and down to his crotch, into his pubes and over his cock. He coated the head of his penis and his shaved balls. Then he leaned back on the bar stool and spread his slender smooth legs. "Come and get it!"

"Dibs on Ethan's dick!" Shouted Lewie, grinning as he stared at his naked big brother. He licked his lips as he leaned in to start lapping the sticky substance off.

If Beast just hadn't just sucked the ketchup off his brother, he would seriously consider having a tantrum just now. He wondered who would be licking whatever off Lewie's body next.

Lewie licked the sides of his older brother's hard cock, then took hold of it, positioning it to lick underneath his shaft. The skin was surprisingly soft as he imagined it would have felt different as hard as it was. As he licked up it he saw a droplet of clear water at the tip of his exposed head, mentally shrugging as it was clearly not honey he licked it up, It's a small drop of piss not much of an big deal the twelve year old thought. But then it tasted better than piss.

Man _I'm so close to getting a blowjob! His lips and tongue feel so good against my shaft. I wish Lewie was daring enough to put the whole thing in his mouth and blow me properly_. Ethan thought while holding back his moans. He couldn't help but place his hands on his brother's head.

.

"Can I have his balls please!?" Begged Beast, watching hungrily as Lewie licked all over their older brother's large cock.

Lewie, seeing that the honey was eaten off Ethan's lower tummy, and his cock was now only covered with his saliva, decided to let his brother finish the job. Moving aside he let Beast take his place.

Beast didn't start on his testicles that has been steadily rising since the two got home, unlike Lewie who started lapping up the honey with minimal hand contact till he needed to. Beast took a hold of Ethan's cock and gripped it. It was a perfect firm hold suitable for masturbating.

That is indeed what the young Diaz did. He seemed fascinated watching his foreskin roll back and forth over his swollen cock-head, revealing the pinkish head then hiding it from sight. More of the watery substances leaked out.

"Perhaps you should take a quick break and take a wizz" Lewie said to Etthan, unable to tear his gaze away from Beast's action.

Oh gawd this is how it feels to have someone else stroking you. Fuck its a nice feeling. Huh what's Lewie on about? Oh! "Na, I don't need to pee, what you see there is precum it means i'm feeling very good at the moment."

"You always leaked that when you feel good?" Lewie inquired dubious. "I never leaked anything like that."

"Me neither" Beast added while lifting the shaft and starting sucking on one of his testicles.

Ethan really needed his hands on the boy's head as his knees started to buckle from the combined stroking and sucking from the youngest Diaz male.

"Beast, try his precum. I had some thinking it was pee, didn't really focus on the taste but I know its not nasty."

Heeding his twins suggestion, Beast licked his way up the shaft and swiped his tongue across the head Almost immediately more precum leaked out and he took another swipe with his little tongue... It had a funny aftertaste which he enjoyed.

"Can I have another taste?" Lewie asked, whether it was to Ethan or Beast was unclear but Beast replied with a 'sure' and pointed the older boy's cock in his direction.

Together Lewie and Beast crowded around Ethan's feet. Lewie took over holding Ethan's cock and started sucking on the head while Beast continued sucking on his balls. Ethan had one hand on Beast head while the other was on Lewie's shoulder, together the twins were working him to his orgasm and Ethan was thrilled.

The two twelve-year-olds slowed down as they grew increasingly concerned with the noises that Ethan was making. Lewie would have been in a state of panic with the moans his brother was making if not for the evidence of his eyes and tongue as the precum was increasingly leaking from his brother. He can't be in pain if he is, in fact, feeling very good, can he? Lewie wondered as he attached his mouth to the head of his cock and started sucking while licking it.

Oh, gawd I'm getting blown at long last! Ethan thought as he steadied his hold on both boys, It's just the head but damn, Lewie shows excellent potential. "That's it Lewie!" Ethan finally could not hold back. "Suck my cock, bro! Suck it!" He almost begged.

Lewie, encouraged, held the base of Ethan's long dick and more vigorously sucked on the head like it was a delicious popsicle.

Beast was attempting and failing to get both of his brother's balls in his mouth at the same time. Due to his numerous failed attempts and concern for his brother welfare, he pulled off on the testicle in his mouth to ask Ethan what the matter was. He hoped to get a better look and hopefully analyze a workable plan to fit both ballsacks into his mouth when he saw what Lewie was doing.

Boy, that looks like fun, Beast could not help but think, as he watched his twin hungrily sucking on Ethan's long cock. Hearing the groans from Ethan, he looked up and saw their older brother had his head thrown back as he released another massive groan. Lewie seemed concerned at Ethan too, Beast realized. If he was in pain wouldn't he have stopped us? He must be ok then, right? He looked at Lewie and wet his lips. My god, I wanna suck on him like that.

Meanwhile, Ethan threw his head back, tossing his mane of gorgeous hair. He spread open his slender smooth legs to let the twins have better access to his teen cock and balls. With one hand he felt up his own slender smooth chest and played with a nipple. OMG this is incredible!

"Let's swap Lewie! Cause, I wanna give that a try too." Beast requested of his twin.

Lewie stopped sucking on the head and began to stroke Ethan's shaft as he answered Beast. "Not now Beast, his precum tastes even better somehow and just keeps on flowing into my mouth, I want some more of it."

"WHAT? If it tastes even better, then I should have some!" Beast demanded.

Lewie was distracted with Beast's attempts to push him out of the way. Ethan would have settled their argument but his been riding the edge for awhile and just needed to get off, the two naked twelve-year-olds wrestling on the ground was not as great as getting the head of his cock sucked but decent enough. The fifteen-year-old stroked his boner above them, picturing his cum showering down on them as they fight over sucking him.

"Oh, fuck bros I'm… I'm… gawd yeah!" Ethan gasped as he jerked his thickening cock and erupted load after load onto the two boys.

At first, they were stunned, but then they licked Ethan's cum off of each other's faces.

Ethan watched the twins licking each other's faces and smooth chests clean of his cum, and noticed that both boys were still erect, their cute cock-heads poking out of their foreskins. Fuck that was hot! I never thought that I would get a blowjob from my goofy-cute little brothers. I hope the twins want to do more… Ethan thought as he milked the last drops of semen from his cock. He realized that he was getting hard again.

* * *

More is on the way, promise! – H.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What was that stuff? It wasn't pee!" Beast asked after cleaning Lewie's face of Ethan's thinning jism with his tongue. "It tastes kind of good, and it came out of Ethan's dick!"

Lewie moved down and was lapping off cum from Beast's upper chest, both boys were still hard and ready for action. Action that Ethan was determined to deliver and teach his younger bros how to provide.

"That, boys, was cum, I honestly don't know if your bodies can make it yet as it is something that happens to all boys in their preteen or early teen years. But… If you like I can teach you a fun game which will help you get to the state where you will cum or have a dry orgasm, both quite pleasing for us boys. So, are you game?"

A cum trail that Lewie missed ran across Beast's nipple, and Lewie, craving for his older brother's cream, followed it. His tongue played with Beast's tit and caused Beast to mimic Ethan from earlier with his moaning. Lewie, fearing he harmed Beast, sprung apart, proclaiming his innocence.

"No, no don't stop, it felt great." Beast pleaded of his twin to continue as Ethan smirked, waiting for the twins to pay attention and answer him.

"The game will have you feeling that and so much more." Ethan said to the two. If he knew his brothers, they would accept his game and one by one they would be tied and spread eagle as he teaches them the pleasures of sex. He wanted their mouths on his cock again, and eventually, he wanted to fuck his little brothers in their tight asses. He wondered if they were big enough to fuck his skinny ass?

"So you in?" he asked, anticipating them both agreeing to his suggestion.

"Sure"

"You bet!"

"Great! Do you have four pieces of soft rope, of reasonable length." Ethan asked the twins, knowing they would have something.

"I think so, but why?" Lewie asked.

"It's for the game. You will see. Please get it. And it should be soft because it will be on your wrists and ankles.

He watched as their tight, cute little twin asses left the room to retrieve the requested rope. He couldn't help but palm his already rehardened cock with excitement. I never thought I'd get to have sex with the twins! They are so different but both so cute. Beast is adorable with his hair, and Lewie is so smart, and cute with his glasses and spiky hair. And their adorable little boy-bums.

The two returned with the rope, still naked and their small cocks erect.

"Let's go into our room and I will show you the game." Ethan let the twins lead the way, so he could watch their bare asses ascend the stairs. He caved to temptation and felt Beast's ass cheek, who turned around, his long hair flopping, and smiled at him, Ethan returned the smile.

Once in the room he asked the two for an volunteer and Lewie eagerly begged to go first.

"Lie down on your bed on your back, with your arms outstretched and your feet wide apart."

"Like this?" asked Lewie, following Ethan's instructions. He laid back, naked except for his glasses.

Ethan took a moment to admire the sight of his cute little brother, all smooth and laid out on the bed, naked, his little cock sticking up against his tummy. "Yeah, that's great. Beast, help me tie up our brother."

"Hi, what? What are you planning?" Lewie asked Ethan, panicking slightly as the two started tying him up to the corners of the bed.

"You'll see." Ethan smirked. Beast too was smiling even though he had no idea what was in store.

In little time Lewie was tied, naked and spread-eagle on the bed. Both Ethan and Beast—who was copying Ethan—were stroking their cocks while admiring the view. Lewie's little cock was hard, the foreskin partly retracted.

"Ok Beast, I'll be showing you what to do, and when I stop I would like you to do the exact same thing I just did to Lewie, ok?" Ethan edged his hard seven-inch cock.

"Sure Ethan." Beast felt very important, assisting his tall big brother. Ethan is so hot! I hope to be like him. And I hope my dick grows to be as big!

Ethan crawled on top of the bed and was on all fours with his hands and knees on either side of the twelve year old. He moved in and gave Lewie his first kiss on the lips, while caressing the little boy's smooth skinny chest. He was seeking access with his tongue brushing against the younger boy's lips but Lewie, inexperienced as he was, did not know what it was that Ethan was after. Till his lips parted slightly and Ethan's tongue wormed its way in.

Lewie arched his back as Ethan stuck his tongue in. What is happening? Ethan is sticking his tongue in my mouth! Lewie moaned without thinking.

Hmm, I can't believe I am French-kissing my adorable little brother! And now… he slid his hand down and fondled Lewie's hard dick.

Lewie's boy cock swelled bigger as Ethan caressed it. Oh gosh this is amazing! Ethan is feeling me up and kissing me with his tongue!

Beast stroked his little dick while watching Ethan kiss and grope his twin brother. It looked like fun, and he hoped he will also experience it when it was his turn.

"Like?" Ethan asked his bound brother once the kiss has ended. Ethan smiled down at Lewie with his dreamy brown eyes, while caressing the kid's undefined chest and tummy, and down to his hard little penis. "Is it okay to be tied up like this?"

"Hell yeah!" Lewie grinned up at his sexy older brother.

"It's ok to use the words we are usually forbidden to use, in fact I encourage it when we are alone; it makes the game so much more enjoyable." Ethan said.

After a pause Lewie responded "Fuck yeah!" with a grin. Gosh that was fun.

Ethan glanced over at Beast, who was stroking his small cock and pinching his nipples, his eyes focused entirely on the two of them with an intensity that Ethan never saw on him before. He beckon for Beast to join him and Lewie on the bed and watch the two kiss for the first time.

There was something about the twins gently kissing each other that turned Ethan on. He wanted to join them and kiss and cuddle with Lewie and Beast. But maybe it was something about them being twins. They playfully fought all the time and now they were sharing this intimate kiss like lovers. And they were only twelve.

Moving back on his victim, Ethan moved a little lower and started licking and sucking on Lewie's nipple, with Beast not to far behind. The boy was moaning almost before his tongue made contact. Ethan did not want to focus too much of his time on it however, as he was eager to get the young boy's cock in his mouth.

Lewie moaned and writhed in his bonds, in pleasurable agony, his small limbs stretched out as his brothers gently tortured his skinny body. "Ohhh fuck, Ethan!" He whined in his pre-pubescent voice, wiggling back and forth. He tossed his head as Ethan and Beast caressed his small skinny body and sucked his boy-cock. He was secretly loving this. Ethan and Beast are licking my body!

Ethan smiled, holding his little brother's small penis in his fingers, Then he looked over at Lewie's twin brother. "Beast, want to suck your brother's… cock?" Ethan smiled. His seven inches and Lewie's four inches were both very hard.

Beast was literally drooling. Should he suck on his twin or his big brother? Both looked so hot. He had some idea this was sexually wrong, but he loved Ethan and Lewie.

Since he seemed unable to decide, and Lewie was in agony, his young cock needing more attention, Beast leaned in and suckled on Lewie's hard little penis.

"Oh gawwwwd yeah!" Lewie squealed, finally getting some real pleasure on his small dick.

Ethan grinned, edging his hard cock. "That's it Beast, you're doing great. Now kiss him again, then when you're done suck on his balls. See if you can get both of them in your mouth."

That's so fucking hot! Wish I had my phone to film it! Ethan thought while watching the twins kiss. Both looked so needy as neither seemed to be willing to stop. Ethan kept himself busy playing with their cocks as they explored each other mouths. Wow, they are really into kissing each other!

"That's enough! Beast, suck his balls till he pleads for you to devour his cock once more."

Gasping for breath, Beast acknowledged his older brother's orders and with a final small chaste kiss proceeded to make his way down to Lewie's hairless small balls. Before he focus on the shaft and now he had a good hard look at them. They seemed just a tad smaller than Beast's own. Unlike Ethan's which are bigger than marbles! Beast thought as he first began licking before sucking on them.

"Oh Shit, oh shit, this feels awesome. Suck my balls Beast, please!" Lewie cried, still fighting his bonds. It was so hot seeing the boy writhe and squirm.

Hmm, guess I gotta remind him what he is missing. Ethan positioned himself so he could suck on Lewie's cock. But before he did, he played with the boy's foreskin, moving it up and down over the boy's pink head. Soon he heard Lewie plead to be sucked, and that Ethan happily did before prompting Beast to take over.

While Beast sucked on Lewie, Ethan played with Beast's little ass. It was so smooth and inviting, he just wanted to devour that ass with his mouth. He slid his hands under Lewie and felt his other brother's ass for the first time. Just like the twins their asses felt similar and yet different at the same time. He wet his lips in anticipation.

"Ok its Beast's turn." Ethan injected

"No. I want some more!"

"Yes!" Beast cheered.

Together the two untied Lewie while the spiky-haired twin sulked. But he got over it quickly and helped Ethan tie up Beast. Beast however had two pillows placed at his lower back, raising his cute small ass, and his rosebud was clearly displayed. THey also left the ropes on Beast's legs looser, so he could raise his legs some.

"Since you know what to do, let's do it together." Ethan whispered.

Lewie immediately went for Beast's cock while Ethan sat back and studied Lewie's ass, as he seemed to be seeing Beast more often this afternoon. Pulling the cheeks apart he looked at the exposed hole before introducing it to his tongue.

"Oh fuck, Ethan that feels so good." Lewie moaned. He never imagined his butt could feel so good, and his big brother was licking it!

"Do the same to Beast." commanded his older brother.

Lewie was eager to comply. He licked his little twin's ass.

"Oh fuck, Lewie it's amazing!" Beast moaned between sighs of pleasure. My brother is licking my butt!

Ethan moved up and presented his hard seven-inch cock to Beast's lips, hoping the twin would get the idea. He did indeed, eagerly suckling on the head of Ethan's long teen cock.

Then Ethan took another turn licking Lewie's little puckered ass, thinking about how much he wanted to fuck his cute little brother while feeling his soft body and his spiky hair. This is so not right, but I can't help it! And the twins like it!

The two oldest Diaz brothers rimmed their individually younger brothers with stamina (and a lot of moaning!) before Ethan decided to show Lewie something new they could do.

"This is why I placed the pillows under him." Sucking on his finger, he asked Lewie to spread Beast's cheeks apart then slowly pushed his finger in the boy.

"It fucking hurts Ethan!, stop it. It hurts." Beast whined. He was shaking.

"He's not enjoying it Ethan, you should stop."

"It will begin to feel better, I promise. Trust me." Ethan left his finger deep inside Beast for the boy to get used to it. He wiggled it slightly in search of Beasts' little prostate.

When Beast seemed to settle down, Ethan asked how he felt.

"Its tingly, and uncomfortable but it doesn't hurt any more."

"Good, moving my finger should stop the discomfort and if you are lucky I will find this spot that will let you see the stars!"

"Really?!"

Ethan started easing the finger in and out. "Yeah, really."

"Ethan what should I do?" Asked Lewie, who was feeling left out.

Ethan felt bad for the smarter twin, leaned in and gently kissed him long and deep while caressing his young body. He always thought Lewie was the 'sensitive' one, but he liked both of his little brothers the same. Then while they were kissing, Beast's body went all crazy rigid and spasming. Ethan had found his prostate!

"Suck on my dick, Lewie. Oh god, that feels amazing! Keep doing that!" Ethan was in heaven as his little brother sucked on his cock as hard as he could, while his other finger was feeling the affects of the youngest twin orgasm.

Ethan focused the one finger in and out the youngest boy once the tightening of his anal passaged lessen after his orgasmic bliss and decided to further the pleasure by blowing on the small cock. He was finding himself hard pressed not to start screwing the boy and needed to distract himself.

Lewie's skills were slowing increasing, while he was nowhere near ready to deep throat Ethan he was attempting to fit in as much cock in his mouth as he humanely could. Beast's cock for Ethan was not that hard to take and failed to distract him and the oldest Diaz pulled of it so he could suck on another finger and let it join the first.

Hot damn, his little ass is so freakin tight! It's hard to imagine finding another that is tighter. He looked over at Lewie and thought, My cock is going to be thrilled exploring their holes raw. God I never thought I would love my little brothers this way. Ethan's cock cock got hard all over again.

The two fingers began scissoring and spreading apart the boy's tight anal ring for his hard seven inches. Beast was moaning like a little whore, or at least how Ethan imagined one would sound, having never needed to pay for such services. Lewie was successfully getting his cock nice and wet for the next stage of their fun. By the end of the night Ethan hoped that all three of them would have trouble walking.

Ethan slowly began to move his hips, his action caused his wet slick cock to be withdrawn from Lewie's mouth. Lewie was puzzled and eagerly moved his face forward to get the big tasty cock back in his mouth, but as he was doing so Ethan thrusted forward and Lewie was gagging as Ethan's cock started making his way down his throat.

Tears in his eyes, he went off his brother's delicious cock to recover from his brief choking experience then when ready played and admired that large, wet, and impressive cock before going down on it. This time when Ethan started face fucking him he remained immobile. Strangely enough he found himself taking in more inches as it went slowly in and out.

Beast was thrilled with Ethan's two fingers intruding his ass. He constantly changed his pace and he didn't know when Ethan would move his fingers fast or slow. At the same time his fingers could be side by side as it move into his depth or working on stretching out his hole for his much larger and thicker length. Truth be told he had never felt so loved as he did at the moment bound, and nude except for his goggles with his equally nude brothers.

Ethan was on cloud nine, face fucking Lewie while finger fucking Beast. The only thing missing at that moment was having a tongue up his ass, fingers or a cock he decided to ask Lewie to push a few of his fingers into his empty ass while he nurses his cock. He groaned as two of his fingers press against his tight hole trying to push themselves in. He asked Lewie to give him his fingers so he could suck on them and get them nice and wet.

Lewie felt a bundle of excitement seeing his older brother sucking on his fingers as if they were a small cock. It was a scene he would wank of too in weeks to come. Ethan holding Lewie's hand tenderly with his free hand added a fourth finger into his mouth and sucked and lick that in the same manner as he was doing earlier all the while still finger fucking his youngest brother.

Beast was hyperventilating, as the wonders that his brothers were giving him were just that good. His eyes were rolled back and he breathed rapidly with an occasional sigh of content or groan of pleasure as Ethan's fingers slowed and become somewhat hesitating. He looked towards Ethan and Lewie and what he saw took his breath away. Lewie had his arms wrapped around his brother's waist and his fingers were pushing into their older brother's little smooth hole. Ethan had his head thrown back as his back entrance was welcoming a new guest that wasn't his own digits. Awesome! Beast thought as he relaxed back down on the mattress and rode the waves of pleasure while shaking and writhing in his bounds..

Aw fuck his not in so deep but it's Lewie's fingers in my ass! Soon it will be his cock fucking me and I be screwing Beast. Fuck I'm so lucky to have them both in my life. Ethan thought as Lewie opened his mouth up again to receive his cock. Ethan was feeling nothing but generous resumed face fucking the elder twin. Deciding to rim Beast before adding a third finger, but first the three young Diaz men got in a more comfortable position with Beast using his legs to hoist his ass up a little higher, Lewie was lying down on the bed his head facing the foot of the bed while Ethan was low on all fours just above him moving up and down working his cock into the young boy's mouth.

Lewie was thrilled as the intelligent young boy discovered the secret art of deepthroating and by breathing through his nose and relaxing, Ethan's larger cock made its way through his mouth and into his throat. He was ecstatic with his accomplishment as well as feeling Ethan's testicles against his chin.

Beast's feelings mirrored those of Lewie, as Ethan's long tongue made itself home in his lower region. From time to time he switched it up and returned his two fingers inside him, scissoring his inner walls making the younger and wilder twin beg and plead for that extra finger.

Finally that third finger with the other two were forcing themselves past his somewhat loosen anal ring and Beast started to feel both pain and pleasure, it seemed odd to the twelve year old to feel an ounce of pain while experiencing so much pleasure. As Ethan fingers work Beast was hoping that the pain will not fade as he found himself enjoying it just as much as the pleasure.

Ethan was in a tough situation as he felt awfully close to cumming while playing with the twins and yet he still have not got his cock in either of them. Wanting to penetrate both he had Lewie get out from beneath him and had him rim his twin.

The sight of Lewie's tongue probing and entering Beast rectrum was still hot and even though his breather was to cool down so he won't blow his load that scene almost undone him. Ethan stared down at his crotch needed to look away, his cock was harder than he ever recall it being, the slightest touch of a hand, breath, tongue or lips will have him shooting. Hell, if Lewie continued fingering me that would have set me off!

Lewie withdrew from Beast as licking his lips. "Should I finger him also?"

Ethan was pleased to see how the twins took to this "game" so eagerly, so intuitive, there was no doubt in the fifteen year old that from this day forth he easily could get them to bottom for him whenever he wanted.

"Yeah, if you want to that be fine." he answered his voice hoarse with tension and need.

Lewie unobserved by Ethan easily slid two fingers in easily, having witness Ethan using two fingers, he was preoccupied deepthroating and fingering his older brother that he was unaware that Beast had three inside him previously.

"Should I add another finger? His ass took my fingers far too easily!"

God, hearing him and Beast moans, aren't helping me from being on edge. "Sure, Lewie, sounds great how many fingers are you using?"

"Two" Lewie answered while thrusting his fingers in and out.

"Use three, Ethan was using three." Beast supplied wanting to feel the wonderful pleasure slash pain again.

"No, use four. Not your thumb. Your fingers aren't the same size as mine so four will stretch him out better and prepare him for my cock."

The two twelve year old become emotionless while staring at Ethan in open shock.

"Your cock is going in my ass?" Beast said in wonderment. If three fingers made me feel that, just what will Ethan wider cock will feel inside me?

Ethan is going to put his cock inside Beast! Why did he choose Beast inside of me? The fingers that he was using on Beast just moments ago started seeking his own hole, wanting to imagine just what it was that Beast will be experiencing.

"Why Beast and not me?" Lewie unable to contain himself ask.

"Well I be fucking you too after I'm finished with Beast. Hmmm, perhaps I switch between you both…" Ethan pondered aloud.

"Fucking" Beast marvelled, liking the idea. Gosh Ethan's dick is so huge! I can't believe Beast is taking most of it!

Lewie scowled, not at all pleased that he gets to go second. "Why does Beast get your cock in his ass first?" he whined.

Having Lewie sulk was taking the edge off and Ethan was ready and able to fuck his youngest brother. "Because you wanted to go first in the game, if you had gone second it be you tied up in the bed ready to be fucked!" Ethan informed him finally able to look at Lewie in all of his cute naked glory.

Ethan regretted being harsh with him as he saw that Lewie was fighting back tears. Embracing and allowing the younger boy to lean into him he comforted him. "If you want to be fucked you can have Beast cock inside you or you can fuck me, I want both your cocks inside me."

Shakily Lewie smiled at him "Really?"

"Yeah we three will lose our virginity to each other."

"Okay, I will watch you and Beast, then I decide to get fucked" Lewie paused, then tested the word in context, "by Beast or lose my virginity to you." He looked at Ethan to see if he got it right.

Ruffling Lewie's short spiky hair as best he could, Ethan followed with a lingering kiss to his cute little brother, then gave one to Beast. "Do you want me to fuck you?" He asked, giving him the opportunity to opt out.

"More than anything." Beast responded in near worship from the new and sensational feelings that Ethan taught him.

"Would you suck my cock first, while I play with your brother?"

"Oh yeah!" Beast grinned and dove down on Ethan's long hard cock.

"Oh yeah Beast! Your mouth feels sooo good! Suck my cock!"

Giving him a grin Ethan lined up his cock and eased his long cock into Beast's tight virgin boy-hole. Ohhh gosh this feels awesome! Beast's little ass-ring is so tight! Ethan stared down as his rock-hard cock forced into his little brother's ass. I can't believe I am fucking Beast, and it feels amazing!

At first the shaggy-haired boy cried out at the big intrusion and his little cock went soft. Lewie was scared that his twin was in pain as Ethan was pushing his very big dick into his butt-hole.

But then Ethan's cock in his bum started to feel better and Beast relaxed. Ethan's cock hit his prostate and he had a crazy good feeling again.

Ethan thrust into Beast in slow strokes of his long slender teen cock. Oh god this is way better than jerking off! Beast's little hole is so sweet and tight around my cock. Ethan groped his little brother as he thrust his cock in the boy. Ohh man, I never thought I would be fucking a young boy, my little cute brother! And we would both be loving it so much! But his cute smooth ass feels so amazing around my cock as I thrust and pull out.

I can't wait to find out how different Lewie's ass will feel, and how both their hard cocks in my ass at once will be like.

* * *

More is on the way, promise! – H.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
